Can't Sleep
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Abby needs sleep, but she can't because she's haunted by images of Michael Mawher. Gibbs takes the matters into hand. ONE SHOT.


Can't sleep

**Title:** Can't Sleep

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
>Rating: T or FR13<p>

**Classification:** Romance **  
><strong>Spoilers: "Bloodbath" **  
>Summary:<strong> Abby needs sleep, but she can't because she's haunted by images of Michael Mawher. Gibbs takes the matters into hand.

**Warning:** none

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

**Feedbacks**: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

No copyright infringement is intended

**A/N:** **Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. Thanks, Laci as always.**

**Here is another one shot. Sorry guys, I can't help it lately. I just re-watched "Bloodbath" last night, and I had a flash of stuff for a story. So here I am writing yet another fic. I hope you'll like it and that you will let me know about it.**

**As always thank you to my beta. Thanks also to reseda, and to all my reviewers for the support, you guys are amazing! **

**"My Angel", "Soft Medicine" and "Driving me Crazy" are being worked on.**

_**NCIS**_

_**Can't Sleep**_

_**There is nothing to be afraid of but fear itself.**_

_**Franklin D. Roosevelt**_

Drunk Abby was sanding one of the ribs of the skeleton of Gibbs's boat, or at least she appeared to be sanding in her state of mind. She couldn't close her eyes anymore because every time she did, Mikel Mawher appeared in her mind's eye. What had seemed like an innocent behavior to her had, at some point, began turning into a living nightmare.

Abby didn't feel safe anymore and she hated it. For as a far as she could remember, through her alcohol fogged mind, she had always felt safe in her life-well not always because she definitely had not felt safe when shattered pieces of glass had fallen to the floor after a bullet had flown through it. Thank goodness Tony had been there then, because if it hadn't been for him she wouldn't probably be here, in Gibbs's basement, right now, remembering the event. No, she would have been known as the second victim of Ari in the NCIS building.

But this wasn't about Ari being after the women Leroy Jethro Gibbs worked with. No, this was about one of her ex lunatic boyfriends who had visibly completely lost it. He definitely had a few bats in the belfry.

Somewhere in her heart she knew Gibbs and the others would get it at some point, but still she felt paralyzed by fear which had lead her to take one of her boss's bottles of bourbon and get drunk. She knew it wasn't a good thing to do and that she'd probably have a headache tomorrow, but knowing something isn't good for you doesn't automatically mean you won't do it. Otherwise there wouldn't be so many people smoking or drinking, would there?

Abby heard footsteps; Gibbs was coming down the stairs. Gibbs was coming down. When his feet touched his basement floor, he found Abby doing something that looked like sanding, although, it looked more like she was occasionally touching it with the sander. Her face was just lit by the single light that he had placed on the wood skeleton of his boat. His favorite forensic scientist looked haggard, which wasn't surprising since she hadn't slept since Mawher went on the loose.

Gibbs could easily see by the way was behaving that she thought all of this was her fault when it wasn't. She hadn't done anything wrong. Mikel was the crazy one, he couldn't let her go. Well he would have no choice now.

"You need to sleep, Abby."

"I know, I tried to, but every time I close my eyes, I see Mikel..." Abby told Gibbs, in an unsteady, inhibited voice.

Gibbs came to stand behind her, and placed his hand on her, and made the movement with her, and said "With the grain," before walking a little further down to lean forward in-between two wood ribs, checking something and then finally sitting down.

Abby was talking about not understanding why people drink alcohol when they were depressed-alcohol is a depressant. Then she carried on with the fact that she felt responsible for Mawher's behavior so Gibbs decided to use reverse psychology and it worked just the way he wanted, it made the forensic scientist realize she wasn't the one at fault in this case.

Her ex-boyfriend needed intensive therapy or some well-used time with Gibbs in a interrogation room without any two way mirrors. Nobody would be surprised if and when Mikel came out of it needing the paramedics handy.

The guy was sickly obsessed with her.

**000**

Gibbs stood up silently and walked over to her without a word. Reaching out for her hand, he took it in his and pulled her to him. He looked her in the eyes. They were standing so close to each other that he could smell the bourbon on her breath. Abby had definitely been drinking something he knew because he had taken the bottle from her hand just in time to prevent it from dropping to the floor.

"Come on, Abbs, let's get you to bed." He told her then.

Abby wanted to protest and take a step backwards, but before she knew it she was in his arms.

"You smell good, Gibbs."

"Thanks, Abbs."

She laid her head on his shoulder as her arms had somehow managed to lock themselves around his neck.

Gibbs carried her up the stairs to his living room, then again to his bedroom. He stood next to his bed, and lifted a knee to lean on the mattress and slowly lower Abby onto the bed.

His favorite lab rat groaned slightly in protes;, it felt so good and so safe in Gibbs's arms. He slid his arm from under the base of her neck and the other from under her back and climbed off the bed, carefully took her shoes off and then placed them at the foot of his bed.

As he pulled the covers over her, she asked him in a small voice, "Stay."

Gibbs looked at the door and then her, she looked so fragile.

A gentle smile appeared on his lips. Why even bother trying? I couldn't deny her anything.

Kicking off his shoes, Gibbs pushed the covers again just enough for him to climb in bed with her.

Abby instantly cuddled against him. His arms held her automatically.

"I'm scared, Gibbs. I'm afraid to close my eyes and see him again."

"I'll be the first thing you see when you open your eyes, Abby. Don't worry, you're safe. I'm here. Sleep now.

Abby did as she was told, and surprisingly it didn't take long before Gibbs felt her breathing slow down to an even rhythm.

Gibbs smiled in the half-light of his room.

THE END


End file.
